Roses are red,
by deadliving
Summary: ...my heart is blue. What will you do for love? Nutty has to learn that Love Sacrifce. Please, I don't care if you flame, just read and reveiw! Has NuttyxPetunia pairing.


**Based on my 3rd favorite song by Rammstein, Rosenrot.**

**It has the NuttyxPetunia, deal with it.**

**This story has been re-uploaded for the purpose of; I'm out to be reveiwed!**

Nutty snuggles close to Petunia, bringing life-giving warmth in the altitude of the ski lodge. He was half way on his way to succeeding in his simple, but perfect life. He had money for candy, but he felt that Petunia was still untrusting of him. Infact, he was still very nervous around her for that reason. He had a plan to change it.

_Cuddles skated by, and Nutty grabbed his arm. "Hey, Cuddles, how do you win a girls heart!?"_

_Cuddles stared at him for a moment, shocked by the question Nutty had presented. "Well, the good way is to..."_

_"I mean the quickest way!"_

_"Well, using materialism is a common method, but it's sort of..." Nutty pats him on the back and runs away._

_"Thanks Cuddles!" Nutty hollered back._

Nutty pulled his hand off Petunia's shoulder, and bent down onto one knee. Petunia blushed a bit, and giggled. Nutty placed his right hand over his heart and reached his left hand out. "I'll do anything you command to do, my love!" Petunia blushed, and thought for a second. Looking around, she spotted a beautiful rose, up in the high heights of the mountain. She points to the rose, He looks to the mountain. Nutty frowns a bit, as he sees the long climb ahead of him. _Oh well, In the name of love!,_ he thought.

The stones between his fingers were cold as ice. He looked down, in an attempt to see Petunia waving to him. All that he could see was a blue dot and many jagged rocks at the bottom. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, tightening his grip on the mountain. But he didn't care about the veiw. That rose was his, for her. As the winds got colder with the heights, his fingers turned from the bright green to a disturbing purple-blue color. Each stretch of mountain seemed longer than the last. Finally the endless cliffside gave way to a small platform.

As the night came, he pulled off his scarf and set it on fire with his lighter. Toasty warm near the fire, he suddenly realized what he had done. "Damn it!" As long as there was warmth, the fire was worth keeping.

During the night he began to dream about his sweetheart. The rose in his hand, he presents it to Petunia. She smiles, then raises a hand. Her expression turns violent, and slaps him across the face. He wakes up, a cold sweat frozen against his fur. He looks at the singed scarf, then at the mountain. He sighs_, This is now hell_.

He circles the mountain in search for an easy route higher. He sees Flaky and Flippy skiing. His demented hand catches their attention. Flaky skis up to Nutty, "What are you doing up here without skis?"

He tries to answer, "Fur Rosen Ret..." he mutters, pointing at the highest slopes of the mountain. Flaky looks at him. He seems to be suffering brain damage, his fingers and face are tinted blue, and he is asperating a bit.

"I know yyou don't really like Disco Bear, and neither do I, but his cabin isn't to far away. You can get help from there."

'Buh, Ros! A ret Ross!" He blurbed as he continued up the mountain. Flaky reached for his tail, but the tip of his tail had fallen off. "Bee Flikky!" he said as he disappeared into the landscape.

He continued his climb, with great pain, though. His fingers had fallen off, and his tail was reduced to a thin scraggly shrivel. His fur was falling out now, and his facial skin was cracking and flaking. Despite this intense pain, he soldiered on, reciting random lyrics as well as he can. "Fpinky Ellerfens in Peraid, eer dey coom, hippy ho...yuz runnin coke, and thaz a rezzo...sunny are a yun man, stron and bathe, gonna be a man sun diy...Lix zvo, lix zvo shree phor, lix zvo, lix zvo, lix zvo shree pha..."

He collapses, just a foot away from the summit. A rose, so beautiful, it just had to be the one she pointed to. He grabbed it. When he tore it out, he began to topple over, rolling down the slope until he reached the cliff, where his body swung out and over the cliff. He succeeded in grabbing a white rose. _A rose!_, he thought. As his fingerless hands slip, he needs to decide; Snap the stem of the rose, and bring it to Petunia, or secure his own safety...

Down the mountain, Petunia sat, waiting for Nutty. Flippy skied by with Flaky tagging along behind him. Flaky stopped right next to Petunia, and Began to speak, "I saw Nutty, his condition is deteriorating rapidly!" Petunia sits up.

"We need to get the rescue service!" Petunia took out her cellphone and began to dial. "Hello, Mountain Rescue service, We..."

A scream let everyone know the rose had decided Nutty's fate.

The red rose fluttered to the ski-lodge. As it floated into Petunia's paws, the blood soaked into her mittens.

**Based on. Not an actual songfic.**

**I was going to use FlippyxFlaky, but neither fit that personality of 'I'll go to the end of the earth for you' **

**the songs Nutty attempted to sing were; Pink Elephants on parade' by (?)**

**A NockForce song; 'nockForce Deadly Assault'**

**and 'Links 2 3 4' by Rammstein**

**Reveiw**


End file.
